


Hot cheerleader wants to celebrate winning the big game with you.

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/gonewildaudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/fpx1gs/f4m_hot_cheerleader_wants_to_celebrate_winning/Have a great day <33





	Hot cheerleader wants to celebrate winning the big game with you.

**[F4M] Hot cheerleader wants to celebrate winning the big game with you. [College party] [Cheerleader] [Giggly] [Flirting] [Witty banter] [Wet pussy] [*Really* Wet pussy] [Blowjob] [Cowgirl] [Reverse Cowgirl] [Cum inside] [Post-hookup chat]**

**Summary** : Your school just won the big game! The NCAA trophy is ours. You’re a cheerleader, celebrating victory at the after-party, when someone (the listener) catches your eye. You decide that you two should celebrate this victory together. ;)

 **Your character** : You’re a giggly, slightly tipsy cheerleader. You’re smart, confident, and filled with school spirit. But most of all, you’re extremely excited that the football team just won the big game. As usual, you head to the afterparty with the cheer team, but you’re looking for more than just a fun night with the girls. You’re horny, and you want someone new. Luckily, it seems like you’ve (literally) bumped into the perfect candidate.

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Party music in the background. If possible, let a light amount of party music play in the background throughout the whole audio.]

[Sfx: You and the listener accidentally bump into each other]

Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you.

(You notice his face) Whoa. [giggle] You’re cute.

(playfully) Sorry, I’m a bit tipsy. The cheer team pre-gamed a bit before this afterparty started, and I think I went a little too hard.

No, no. I’m fine. I mean, compared to the football team, the cheerleaders are as sober as an AA meeting. [pause] Oh, that was kinda fucked up to say. Sorry.

You’re drunk too? Wow, we have so much in common---drunk and cute. [giggle] We’re basically twins.

Wait, I recognize your face… We had a class together didn’t we?

(recognizing him) Yeah, you’re that guy from my French literature class! With Professor Vernier. (you pronounce it “Ver-neer” at first)

(Correcting your pronunciation) “Verni-yay”. Whatever. I can never pronounce his name. Or, like, any French words, for that matter. My mouth is not suited for the French accent.

(flirty) What *is* it suited for? [pause] A number of things. Just not French [giggle]

Oh, you like my outfit? Well, merci. But I can’t take all the credit. The skirt is part of my cheer uniform.

Yeah, it’s cute, but I think Coach gave me one that was a size too small. I mean, look how tight it gets around my waist. And look at how short it is. I mean, sometimes, when we’re doing our routines, I feel like I’m practically flashing the entire stadium.

Oh don’t worry, it’s not that uncomfortable. But the reason I didn’t change out of it after the game is because it goes well with my top. [small laugh] But also, I have some school spirit. I just want to wear our colors around. To represent, you know? That’s why I wear my hair in this bow, too. That way, I’m covered head-to-toe in school colors. (more flirty) Well, head-to-thighs, if we’re being specific.

So… are you here with anyone?

Oh, you came here with a friend? Is he around? (You use the word “he” to make sure his friend isn’t some other hookup)

(laughing) He ditched you to hook up with his ex? Classic move. That’s hilarious. [giggle] But is he the only person you came here with? (Fishing) You didn’t bring your girlfriend or anything?

Oh, you’re single. Huh, looks like that’s another thing we have in common. Drunk, cute, and single.

No, I didn’t come here with anybody either. Well, I mean I came here with the cheer team, but we always pull up at the afterparties together.

Don’t get me wrong, I love partying with my girls. And the football team. And sometimes even the band. But honestly, I kinda get lost in my own head when we’re at these big parties, you know what I mean? Like, I prefer to have fun with fewer people.

Yeah, a small hangout is fine... (flirty) But I meant even fewer people than that.

(whispering in his ear) I mean, I just *love* celebrating one-on-one. You know, something nice and intimate.

Oh, you’d like that too? [laugh] Well I’d better add that to the list of things we have in common.  
Follow me, I know a room upstairs.

[Sfx: Walking upstairs]

[Sfx: The door closes--the party music now becomes muffled in the background]

(Giggly) Now we can start the real celebration.

[You kiss for a bit]

Mmm, this is gonna be fun.

[More kissing]

What? Oh, yeah. You can grab my ass. You can grab whatever you want.

[More kissing]

Here, let’s move to the bed, it’ll be comfier.

[More kissing]

(Moaning) Yeah, you like feeling my tits? Squeeze them. [moan] You can be rough. That’s okay.

[Moaning and kissing]

Here, give me your hand. I want you to feel something. Trust me.

[Kissing]

(Whispering in his ear) I never wear panties when I’m in uniform. And this… This is how wet I am.

[Moaning]

See? You can...oh fuck… You can slide right in. [moan] Just like that. (Whimpering) Shit.

(Moaning) Yes, I’m always this wet. It’s kind of embarrassing, really. I can’t control it. I mean, whenever I do wear panties, they’re pretty much soaked by the end of the day.

(You pull his fingers out from you)

Look at your fingers. They’re glistening. Covered in my juices. [giggle] Here, let me clean that up for you.

[You suck his fingers]

Mmm. My pussy tastes so fucking sweet … I think it would pair well with the taste of your dick.

Just relax, okay? Let me take care of you.

[Unzipping sound]

(You pull his cock out) Holy shit. You have a really nice cock.

Not even just the size. The shape too. It’s gorgeous. I mean look.

[Sucking noises]

It fits perfectly in my mouth.

[More blowjob sounds]

And it tastes so good.

[More blowjob sounds]

Mmm, I love feeling you get harder in my mouth. [giggle] Can you tell I love giving blowjobs? I mean, that’s why my hair is always up in this bow. I’m always prepared to give some nice, sloppy head. Just like this.

[More blowjob sounds. Some gagging]

And I especially love deepthroating

[Deepthroat sounds. Gagging sounds]

(Moaning and whimpering) Oh fuck. Okay, I’m soooo fucking horny. And your cock is *very* wet. I need you to fuck me. Actually, I want to fuck you. Can I just fucking ride you?

Oh fuck yes. Okay. Here. Lie down in the middle of the bed. I don’t want us to fall off. (Proudly) I ride hard.

Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this since the first day of our French class. [giggle] How do you say “I want you inside me” in French?

Whatever, just do it.

[He puts it inside you]

(moaning) Oh fuck. Okay, I can take it from here. Just sit back. Let me ride.

[You start riding and moaning]

Oh yeah, you like that? You like fucking me in my tight little cheerleader skirt? Oh I fucking know you do.

[Start picking up the pace]

Here, let me take my top off while I’m riding you. I want you to see how my soft, round tits bounce as I slide up and down on your cock.

[Moaning gets louder, riding gets faster]

Fuck, that feels so good! I’m so fucking glad we won the game today, aren’t you? Let’s fucking celebrate our victory.

[Moan louder, continue moaning as long as you want]

Shit! This skirt is just getting in the way. Do you mind if I take it off? [giggle] Of course you don’t.

Here, let me get off you for a sec.

[Sfx: Taking off the skirt]

Actually, I know we’ve just met, but would it be okay if I rode you in reverse? [pause] Yeah, like reverse cowgirl. I think it would feel better for the both of us. Yeah? You’re amazing.

I’ll just straddle you like this… And you can come back inside…[moan]

(As he puts it back inside you) Oh fuck, here we go.

[You start riding again, finding the rhythm]

Oh yeah, right there. Fuck.

[Moan louder, ride faster]

Ohh shit you feel so fucking good! Fuck, I can’t fucking take it. Your cock fits inside me so well. I’m clenching so tight right now.

[Even louder moaning, even faster riding, continue as long as you need]

(Moaning) Oh yeah? You like fucking the hot cheerleader? It’s a classic fantasy, isn’t it? A dime like me getting railed by your cock. [loud moan] Screaming as we celebrate our win.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Holy shit, I think I’m gonna cum soon. Shit, am I dripping on your cock? I am, aren’t I? You can see my juices dripping from my pussy around you. Sliding down your shaft onto your balls.

[You’re getting closer to cumming]

Fuck! Grab my hips. Take me and fuck me like the hot [moan], tight [moan], wet [moan] little cheerleader I am.

[You’re getting even closer]

You’re about to cum too, aren’t you? Where do you want to do it? You can cum anywhere. My tits, my face, my back. [Moan]

You want to cum inside me? Okay.

[You’re on the edge of cumming]

Shit, I’m about to cum too. Don’t stop. Keep thrusting into me as I ride. Let’s cum together.

[After a few more thrusts, you both orgasm at the same time. Moan to your heart’s content]

Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Oh shit.

(He pulls out of you)

Wow, you had quite the load in you. [Kiss] Hmm… Well, I guess now that load is inside of me [giggle]

Don’t worry, I have Plan B. (***If you want, eliminate this line and add the [Breeding] tag)

Holy shit that was great. That was the best ride I’ve had in awhile. I mean… I’m at a loss for words. Just… fuck. [pause] Oh, pardon my French [giggle].

Here, before you get back to the party, let me give you my number. We definitely need to do that again. Where’s your phone?

(He hands you his phone)

Thanks. [you type some numbers] Great. Text me. I also added myself on your Snapchat. You know, in case you want some pics too. [giggle]

Actually, if you want, once we get out of here, I can introduce you to some of my friends on the cheer team too. I’m sure they’d love to meet you. We’re a team, after all. (sultry) We share everything with each other.

Oh, trust me, after this party, you’re going to have a *very* fun year.


End file.
